I Miss Him
by I'm Saved
Summary: During the attack by Tzetkal-Kan, Miguel makes a sacrifice to save his friends. My first story, please R&R. I don't own anything.It's finally finished! So there's no confusion, the Chief does know that the two are not gods in this story.
1. El Dorado My version of the end

Chapter One: (During the attack by Tzetkal-Kan)

The three of them ran and jumped onto Altivo. The horse continued running from the gigantic monster behind them. Altivo started up steps, but when the big cat started to follow them, the stairs crumbled and the horse began sliding backwards toward the gigantic creature. Altivo kicked the cat in the eye, which then swiped at them out of pain and rage, sending them flying. Tulio and Chel landed to the left of the huge monster, Miguel and Altivo on the other.

"Tulio!" Chel cried as the jaguar advanced on them. Tulio's only response was a frantically yelled,

"RUN!"

But they didn't have to. At that moment, Miguel picked up the biggest rock he could manage and hurled it at the big cat.

"Hey, you big Tzetkal-Kan cat! Come and get me! I'm over here!" he yelled.

That got the cat's attention. Miguel turned to Altivo quickly saying,

"Get Tulio and Chel out of here!" Then he took off running in the opposite direction, the stone monster at his heels. Altivo ran and picked up Chel and Tulio, running in the opposite direction of Miguel and Tzetkal-Kan's magic cat.

Miguel ran for his life. He ran clear to the ledge where he had stopped Tzetkal-Kan from sacrificing a living man. He stumbled, and fell at the end of the ledge. Suddenly, the big cat stopped and Tzetkal-Kan's voice rang out.

"I know what you are. And I know what you are not. And you are not a god!!" he yelled.

Miguel stared at him. For once in his life, he had no excuses. So, he stood and said,

" At least I don't get my kicks out of killing and sacrificing other PEOPLE!" As he finished his statement, he shoved Tzetkal-Kan, causing him to fall to the ground. Surprised, and forgetting his new ability to control the stone giant, he launched himself up and hurled himself at Miguel. They rolled on the ground punching each other. Not paying attention to their surroundings, they rolled right off the cliff. They separated in mid-air, and Miguel hadn't realized what had happened yet. Just before he hit the swirling water, he heard an unearthly cry that was his name.

"**MIGUEL!"**

**TBC**


	2. Tulio

TULIO

He flew through the air and landed with a THUD on the left side of the monster. In the corner of his eye, he saw Chel. He was a bit more preoccupied with the monster, however. It was now headed straight for him and Chel.

"Tulio!" Chel cried. He got up and yelled,

"Run!"

He was helping Chel up and preparing to run when he heard a familiar voice yell out to the big cat. He watched as the cat turned its attentions to his best friend. He heard Miguel tell Altivo to get him and Chel out. The only thought he had time to think was,

(But we're partners. We're supposed to be together to help each other out. )

Before he had a chance to move, he was lifted up into the air yet again and landed on the horse behind Chel. They were moving fast. But not in the direction Tulio wanted to go. They were going back towards the temple, away from the monster. Away from Miguel.

"Wait a minute!" he yelled.

Altivo stopped and Chel turned to him, eyes panicked and scared.

"What? What is it?"

"Miguel! He's going to be crushed! We've got to help him!"

"But……..How?" Chel asked.

" I……..I don't know." He was racking his brains, but for once in his life, he didn't even have the inklings of a plan. Or a post to bang his head up against.

"I don't know." he said again. "But I have to do something." He helped Chel off the horse, turned Altivo around, and the horse took off running again.

(Please let me get there in time!) he thought desperately (Please let Miguel be okay.) He heard Tzetkal-Kan's yelling voice, and pushed Altivo faster. When he heard Miguel's voice, he knew he was close. When he got to the ledge, he saw the two rolling around in a fist fight. But they were too close to the edge for comfort. He jumped off Altivo and started running to them, desperate to help Miguel. He was too late. Just as he thought he was going to make it, going to separate them and help Miguel stop Tzetkal-Kan, the evil man and Tulio's best friend rolled right off the edge.

He jumped for the edge of the cliff, trying to grab onto Miguel. But he wasn't quick enough. He watched as the man who had been his partner and friend through thick and thin ever since they were children fall into the swirling water and go under. In a last act of desperation, he called to Miguel in an unearthly cry that he knew couldn't have come from him, but it had. He saw Miguel's surprised look before he hit the water, and then he was gone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

He was still lying on his belly with his hand over the edge when Chel came up behind him. She stopped before she reached him, and before she could speak , he said,

"He's gone. He's gone. I didn't help him. I wasn't quick enough. I didn't help him."

All Chel could do was sit beside him and hold him as he cried for what he had lost.


	3. How they met

Miguel

He heard the unearthly cry, and then he was under. He saw Tzetkal-Kan get sucked into a hole on the side of the swirling water's container. He spun around and around, until he saw another opening.

"I need air!" he thought. Aiming as best he could, he swam as hard as he could toward the hole. His lungs were almost bursting due to lack of air as he was sucked into the hole. It carried him in a dizzying speed for a few seconds, and then, thankfully, he was pushed up, out of the water into the glorious sunshine and jungle air. He was out! With closed eyes, he grappled his way to the edge of the body of water. There, he laid down his head and fell into exhausted unconsciousness.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Tulio's POV

He's gone. He's gone. Even as I uttered the words, I couldn't believe them, I _didn't_ believe them. But it was true. He's gone. Chel sat beside me and I laid my head on her arms and cried. I know men aren't supposed to cry, they're supposed to be stronger than that, but I couldn't help it. And frankly, it didn't matter. Miguel was gone. We had been partners for so long. But we were more than that. He was my brother.

******************************************************************************************

(Flashback)

Tulio sat on the ground, shivering. It was cold, and it was raining. He had found his sanctuary tonight in an old alley, between two large crates. He would have taken shelter in one of them if not for the dark. He hated the dark. He hated it more than the rain. The rain finally let up a little; now it was just a gentle sprinkle. Getting as comfortable as possible, he snuggled his head down into his chest and slept.

The next morning, he woke to bright sunshine.

(Time for breakfast, I suppose,) he thought to himself. But what was there to eat? A scrawny nine-year-old like him didn't need much, but he did need _something. _He walked into the local marketplace, mentally preparing himself for what he had to do.

(Only what I need.) he thought. ( Only what I need.) And he stole an apple from a vendor's cart. He quickly walked away, trying not to draw attention to himself. He walked to an area near the port and sat down to enjoy his apple. He was mighty proud of himself. It wasn't very often that he actually _succeeded _in his attempts to get fresh food. As he was eating, he heard footsteps behind him. \

" Hey, kid." A gruff voice behind him growled.

" Do you know what you're doing" A nasally voice this time.

He turned around to see the biggest man he had ever seen in his short life standing beside a very small, oily man. The small man scared him more. He may have lacked in physical intimidation, but he did have a rather large knife. Pointing in his direction.

"N..No, I don't." he replied nervously.

"You're-"

"Hey!" A new voice rang out and interrupted the small man. "Didn't I tell you two to quit making so much trouble?" A childish voice with an English accent that was full of authority demanded.

"Oh, no!" said the small man. " It's the demon kid!"

"Let's get outta here!" the big man yelled. They took off at a fast paced walk that quickly turned into a run. Tulio was stunned. Not by his being threatened, but by his rescuer. It was a little boy! Couldn't have been more than 5 years old! And he had scared away the thugs!

" Who are you?" he asked the "demon" kid.

"My name's Miguel. Who are you?"

"Tulio. Um, thanks for helping me out."

"No problem."

"Well, I'll see you later then. Thanks." Tulio turned to walk away, but the small boy called out to him again.

"Wait! Can I go with you?"

"I don't really have a place to call home, but if you want, you can stay with me. Maybe we'll help each other out."

"Thanks." They walked for a little while and then Miguel asked,

"How old are you?"

"Great! You can be my big brother. I always wanted one." Tulio was okay with that. And that's the way it had been ever since.

(End Flashback)

******************************************************************************************

Tulio's POV

I'm back at the temple now. It's so quiet. Chel left about an hour ago. Now it's just me. Me and my thoughts. I thought about when I had first met Miguel, and the adventures we had had as children and adults in Spain. Almost all of them happened because of something stupid Miguel had done. I started laughing as I remembered some of the things Miguel had gotten us into, and how. Then I stopped as the thought occurred to me, That's over now. Miguel's gone. He'll never get me into trouble again. That thought alone made me tear up again. I thought about our time in El Dorado. I should have enjoyed it here more. Then I thought about the last time I had talked to Miguel. He had wanted to stay here. I remembered the last thing he had said.

"How about we _forget the plan?" The way he had said forget sparked an inkling of another memory. _

" _I want you to come to Spain with me and Miguel. Mostly me. Especially me. Only me. Forget Miguel."_

_Could he have………. No. No, he couldn't have. No. He couldn't have heard me. What if he had? How could I have been so stupid as to say such a thing?! I apologized to Miguel, but I didn't know for certain if he heard me._

"_I'm sorry Miguel. I wasn't thinking when I said that! I love Chel, but I should never for a second said anything that could have even implied that I didn't care about you, too. I'm so sorry. You meant so much to me, you were my partner and my friend. I wish you were here to hear this. I wish you could forgive me. I'm so sorry." I whispered my last apology, then fell into an exhausted and fitful sleep._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Sorry for making Tulio cry so much. But, hey , he just lost his best friend, how would you feel? As for the flashback, I always liked to think that they met when Miguel saved Tulio. No idea why. I just can't picture it any other way._


	4. Tulio again

Tulio's POV

When I woke up the next morning, I wasn't feeling well. My stomach hurt and my thoughts were racing so fast, it hurt my brain. The chief and Chel came in to see me, but I didn't talk to or acknowledge them. I just wanted to be left alone. No. What I really wanted was to talk to Miguel. Whenever I was "down in the dumps" in Spain, it was Miguel that would do something so outrageously stupid, it would make me laugh. He knew me, and he knew what would make me laugh. Sometimes he put on these little shows for me. Funny little shows where he would up to fifteen people/creatures/animals at once. He would use anything and everything as props. And every time he did something that was so……..Miguel on the days that I wasn't at my best, I knew he did it for me. The number of funny falls and little "mishaps" he wouldn't have had if he had never met are uncountable. I miss him so much. I realize, but can't make myself believe, that he'll never bring home a stray dog or cat again, never annoy a Spanish guard and be chased half-way across the city, never be found hanging upside down from one thing or another again. He'll never give up a blanket on a cold night claiming he had the warmest room in the building we lived in. He'll never surprise me on my birthday with a small pastry he actually _worked_ to save up for. He'll never sit beside me when something is too much for me and I'm crying, and just be there for me. All those little things he did, I never thanked him for. He never asked for it, never wanted it; in fact he did a lot of stuff for me that was just "coincidence" or "accidental." The only thing I did to thank him was go against what **I **had told **him** NOT to do and gotten myself involved with Chel.(Not that I really regretted the actual relationship) And if _that_ wasn't enough, I wanted to forget him! No wonder he wanted to stay here. I had proved what kind of a friend I was.

________________________________________________________________________

The next chapter, we're back with Miguel. Yay!


	5. Miguel

Miguel's POV

Oh, my achin' head. I opened my eyes to bright sunlight. Then I closed my eyes again. Bright light and a headache don't mix. With my eyes still closed, I got to my feet and stumbled in the mud. That's when I decided that I might as well open my eyes. I was somewhere in the jungle. Great. Well, standing here wasn't doing me much good. I might as well get a move on. I started to walk. Every direction must lead somewhere, so it didn't matter which way I went. I just had no idea where the particular path I was taking lead. Great.

******************************************************************************************

I have been walking forever. My poor feet. I sat down and rested against a tree. For the first time, I took in my appearance. ( What all I could see, anyway.) My shirt was torn in so many places, it wouldn't have made much of a difference if I took it off. My pants and shoes were caked with mud, and my feet hurt like nobody's business. I took off my shoes and was almost sick. Blisters were everywhere, but what really made my stomach queasy was this one that had popped and pus and blood was everywhere, mixed with mud. Oh, great!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Tulio's POV

Chel's here again. She's trying to make me talk to her. I love her. I really do. She is the most wonderful woman I've ever met. So, I turn to her and hold her. It's all part of the healing process, I guess. Acknowledging other people. She tells me she knows I miss Migue, but he's in a better place now. Knowing Miguel, almost any new place is better simply because he's never experienced it before.

"I wish he was here." I whispered. Chel just snuggled deeper into my arms. It's really all she can do. I love her. I tell her so.

" I love you, too, Tulio. I wish I could take your pain away and bring Miguel back."

I do, too.


	6. Miguel again

We're back with Miguel. I feel so sorry for his feet.

Miguel's POV

Everything looks the same here in this stupid jungle. I know I haven't been over this way yet, but only because of the stream over there. Stream………..hmmm. I seem to recall going by boat to El Dorado. Boats=Water of some sort. It's a long shot, but I've got to do something. Wouldn't Tulio be proud of me? Making my own decisions, doing something about my situa…..Tulio. I forgot. He wouldn't be proud of me. He didn't care anymore. He was going to just forget that I existed and run off with Chel. Anger filled up inside of me again. Then, it just, I don't know, went away. Right now , I would give just about anything to see Tulio, Chel, and Altivo again.

******************************************************************************************

I'm stupid. I know I am. There I was, dying of thirst, while I was walking next to a _**STREAM!!!!!!!! My stupidity at times amazes even me. After I got a drink when my little "blonde moment" was over, I looked at my reflection. Cuts and bruises everywhere on my face. At least I was recognizable. Somewhat.**_

_**********************************************************************************************_

_**Walking, walking, walking. I'm just-a walking, walking, walking. I'm still walking. I walk some more, just for the heck of it. I stare down at the ground as I walk. Don't want to step in something nasty. I look up every now and then. I decide now's a good time as ever to look up. What I see fills me with joy. I'm out! I'm out! I run to the edge of the huge jungle and fall to my knees in relief. There, not 20 feet from me, was the huge stone Tulio and I had thought was El Dorado when we first arrived. I knew my way form here. I got up, and started to run as fast as I could in my condition. I kept stumbling on wet rocks, but that couldn't keep the smile off of my face. When I got to the boats, I jumped in one and took off. I was almost there!**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Sorry to all blondes who don't like the expression blonde moment. I'm a blonde, too and I understand. I did not mean to make fun of anyone. Miguel was just making fun of himself. Only 2 chapters left!**_


	7. Tulio For a Third Time

Tulio's POV

I can't stop thinking about Miguel. I think about the last time I saw him. He was fighting Tzetkal-Kan. A pain hit me in the stomach like I'd been punched. I realized, for the first time, that even though he had heard me betray him, he had told Altivo to get me and Chel to safety. He had distracted the danger away from us. I started to tear up again. I was glad Chel had gone to feed Altivo. I didn't want her to see me cry again. You'd think I would've run dry by now, but I still evidently had plenty of moisture left. Before I could start bawling, I heard a loud noise. People were yelling, but they didn't sound scared. They sounded……Happy. What was going on? For the first time in days, I stepped out of my sanctuary and looked out at the city. The people were crowding around something in the middle of the square. Curiosity got the better of me, and I started to head over to the crowd. When I got there, I started pushing my way through to see what the all the commotion was about. Then I saw. It was Miguel. He didn't look good at all. He turned and caught sight of me. We locked eyes. I fainted.

________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up, I was back in the temple. Chel was there, putting a wet cloth on my forehead.

"Oh, Tulio, you're awake!" she cried.

" Where's Miguel?" I tried to sit up and look for him, but Chel pushed me back down.

"He's fine." she assured me. "He's fine. He's getting treated for all the cuts and bruises he has. He keeps trying to come in here and make sure you're okay. He's a very stubborn patient."

"What did you expect from Miguel? He's always been stubborn." I muttered before I closed my eyes again. I took in what she had said about Miguel trying to come in here to make sure I was okay. Had he forgiven me? I didn't feel like I was worth forgiving. I started to get up again, and Chel let me this time.

"Where is he?" I asked her.

"He's in the medical building. It's beside the fountain on the street opposite the square."

That's all I needed to hear. I got up, wobbled a bit, and then started walking. Chel went with me. The walk there seemed extremely long, I felt like we would never get there. But one I was right outside the building, it seemed to have been too short of a walk. I took a deep breath , and stepped inside.

________________________________________________________________________

Only one more chapter left!!!!


	8. Miguel for the last time Last chapter!

Miguel's POV

When I finally arrived in the city, a huge crowd gathered around me when I got out of the boat. Evidently, they were glad to see me. So many people were around me, but there was only one in particular I was looking for. I didn't see him. I had to turn my attentions to the people's questions, they just weren't going to let up. Where was I? Was I alright? How did I get back? After answering a few of their questions, I turned and saw him standing there, staring at me. We locked eyes, and it was just so good to see him again. Then, he just fell over.

I was the first one to get to him.

"Tulio? Tulio!" I was yelling. What was wrong with him? The chief came then and told me to go with the city's medicine man.

"But……..Tulio." I muttered weakly.

"He'll be fine." the Chief assured me. " He hasn't eaten or got a peaceful night's sleep since the day you were gone. All he needs is a little rest. He'll be fine. _You_ need to be looked after. We don't want you to get infections." So, after deciding that arguing wasn't going to do any good, I went with the medical man to his little building. The stuff he put on my multiple scratches stung. He mixed some sort of medicated liquid with water in a big bowl and told me to keep my feet in it for an hour. Yeah, right. I've never been able to stay in one place for one whole hour. What did he think I was? A statue? I wanted to get out of there, to see if Tulio was okay. This was frustrating. ************************************************************************

It seemed like I was in there forever. I was alone now. The doctor had left to check on a little boy's broken arm. I leaned my head back on the top of the chair I was sitting in and closed my eyes. I was tired, sore, and bored out of my mind. After a few minutes, I heard the rustling of the colorful blanket that served as a door. I assumed it was the doctor come back to get something for the broken arm, so I just stayed the way I was.

"Miguel?" That was not the doctor. That was a very familiar voice. My eyes popped open and I turned my head towards the speaker.

"Tulio." I tried to get up, but he rushed over to me and told me to stay still.

"You look terrible." he told me.

"It looks worse than it feels. How are you? You scared me when you fainted like that."

"I'm fine." Tulio looked at me. He looked thinner than usual, and his eyes were glassy. I could tell he had been crying. Poor Tulio. I guess he really didn't mean it when he had said to forget me.

"I'm so sorry, Miguel." he continued. " I wasn't thinking when I said to forget you, it's just that Chel……….and I………….I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Tulio. I'm not mad anymore. I believe that you didn't mean it. Can't really grasp the concept of _you_ of all people not thinking….." I trailed off and smiled. He smiled back. Everything was going to be just fine.

________________________________________________________________________

Well, that's all folks! Hope you liked it, please, please, please review! J


End file.
